My Immortal
by WC43
Summary: It needed to be done. The infamous My Immortal, brought into certifiable english. Combined chapters, understandable plot, less Mary Sue! Draco's POV for fun, makes more sense if you've read the original, but I wouldn't recommend it.
1. The Beginning, Chapters 1 to 5

Eh-hem.

I've resisted this long enough.

Here for you, fresh out of a nice head-cold and a long weekend, is  
My Immortal by Tara "Tata" Gillespie (Everyone's favorite troll!?),  
translated into English and a semi-decent plot-itude by yours truly.

I'm adding my own plot points where this one gets (stays?) weak.

And from a POV that isn't that of a mentally handicapped Mary Sue?

Onwards.

I'm gonna try and make this funny.

--

Wait! She wrote a sequel?

Oh, it's ON.

This is going to take a fair few chapters.

Hold tight, homes.

--

Chapter 1

Ever since Harry and he had broken up, Draco had been completely miserable.  
He'd gotten that goddamn tattoo, which was much more compromising than any dark mark he'd ever seen, thinking they'd be together forever, and now that tousle-haired bastard was prancing around like he was completely over it. Like he'd never even been that into Draco in the first place! Potter had also picked up some bullshit new "I'm a vampire! I love eyeliner! People suck!" attitude that irritated his Draco to no end.

Draco had done that scene bullshit once, it was true, but now the whole goddamn school was into it just because the Chosen Douche had dumped his boyfriend and started this whole poseur charade. Effing Hagrid was running around claiming to be a Satanist! And Granger! Ooh, pardon, "B'loody Mary Smith!" Since when would any of these people be in to this kind of crap?! He just hoped "B'loody" and that weasel "Diabolo" would go do the nasty in a broom closet and get over all this emo crap. Then maybe they'd bring the golden boy back over to the light side, and Draco could mourn his loss and his identity in silence.

He had noticed, however, that Mr. I-Changed-My-Scar-Into-A-Pentagram-'Cause-I'm-That-Hard-Core had shown some interest in the new transfer student. Draco had never heard of anyone transferring in to Hogwarts before, to be honest, but this only intrigued him more. Having arrived at school decked out in her black leather and lace, he could tell that she wasn't just in it to be like Potter. In the interest of pissing Harry off, he decided to befriend her.

He walked outside, just then noting the strange weather. Snow and rain at the same time? The weasel twins must have been dicking around with weather spells again. He was shaking his head and pondering a possible counter spell when he noticed her walking across the lawn, dancing in the rather nasty slush, and took a moment to observe and categorize her appearance, just in case someone quizzed him on it later.

Her long, dark hair the color of coal waved out behind her, streaked with purple and tipped with red; an odd combination that Draco had never considered attractive until that very moment. Her eyes were ice blue and brought to mind the term "limpid tears". He shook his head and allowed his adjectives to flow freely. He'd consider making them plausible later. He thought she looked a bit like Amy Lee. He happily recalled the day he'd confiscated that muggle CD player and book of discs from a first year, glad now that he knew who Amy Lee was so that he could compare this vixen in front of him to her. She was very pale, although he supposed that was because she was a vampire. Even so, her teeth were beautifully straight and white and not at all pointy or gross.

Looking her over again, he drooled. He was so dazzled by her natural beauty that he had almost missed her clothing! She was wearing a black, lacy corset and a leather miniskirt, and her pink fishnets disappeared into large black combat boots. Her lipstick and eyeliner were black, but her eye shadow was red and made her crystalline eyes pop. She flicked off a couple of preppy second years, and his heart skipped a beat. Even in the process of annoying Harry, this girl would be fun.

He decided to start that very moment. "Hey, Ebony!" he called.

She turned, and those piercing eyes focused in on his. He swooned a bit, then shook himself mentally. "What's up, Draco?" She asked.

He managed to croak out a classic, "Nothing," before her friends ('made so quickly!' he marveled) called her and she slunk over to meet them.

--

Chapter 2

Draco woke up the next morning early, pulling on his uniform and wondering how Ebony got away with those delightful outfits every day when everyone else was in their boring gray and black. Shrugging, he looked out the window. Snow and rain again. Weird shit.

He headed down to the great hall, but stopped when he heard his name. He hid behind a pillar and listened to the voices.

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" came one excited voice. Draco was confused at the girl's strange use of letters, but listened on.

"Yeah? So?" came a second, which Draco swiftly identified as Ebony's. Something in that sultry tone sent shivers down his spine.

"Do you like Draco?" demanded the first voice. Draco was rather off-put by her terrifying bluntness, but stayed hidden, curious.

"No! I so fucking don't!" shouted Ebony, although both Draco and her friend could tell she was lying.

"Yeah right!" snorted the friend. Draco took this moment to reveal himself. He slipped out from behind the pillar and walked over to Ebony.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied, batting her eyelashes and purring a little..

"Guess what?" he queried, having quickly come up with a plan to seduce the black leather pants right off of that gothic vixen and put the jealousy right back onto Harry. He had finally gotten the read on her, and, although she was quite less the hard-core punk he thought she was, she was still a nice piece of ass, even if it was wrapped in hot topic. He was way beyond just irritating Harry, now. He wanted her.

"What?" she asked, all seduction lost in her childlike excitement.

"Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told her. He didn't mention that he was planning on having a few house elves abduct them and bring them there, and obliviating them himself afterwards. Muggles wouldn't find it normal to be invited to play in a town they'd never heard of, and they certainly wouldn't be able to handle the magic.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" she screamed. "I love GC! They're my favorite band, besides MCR!" she turned to her friend, who was equally excited, and they squealed and jumped up and down for a good few minutes.

"Well… do you want to go with me?" he asked, determination wavering.

Ebony gasped, her eyes glazing over. Draco waited, taking this time to admire her outfit du jour, which must have been put together explicitly so that a person could have an inner dialogue about it. She wore a tight black leather dress over black fishnets and her combat boots. A pentagram dangled temptingly above her cleavage, and four pairs of earrings were resting delicately on the flesh of her ears like black drops of morning dew. Her hair was in a messy bun, and a small bead of blood clung to her lips.

Her friend seemed to have escaped the uniform as well. He looked her over, still waiting for Ebony's answer. Her name was Willow, he remembered, although he couldn't honestly say he'd ever seen her before. She, too, had black hair, this time streaked with pink. She had forest green eyes, offset by the black lipstick and eyeliner she and Ebony shared. She wore a Marilyn Manson tee and a black mini-skirt, along with fishnets and pointy, high-heeled hooker boots. Draco wondered if they shared a closet, or if they both just had no individual style.

Tired of standing next to the two catatonic clones, Draco tapped the side of Ebony's head, leaning into her ear. "Ill pick you up tomorrow, okay?" he yelled into her ear. Shaking his head, he walked off to class. He hoped she was worth it.

--

Chapter 3

Thanking god it was a Saturday, Draco spent the morning before the concert digging up some crap to wear to this thing. By the time the elves arrived with Good Charlotte (and, as it happened, Simple Plan, as they hadn't been able to tell the two apart), he had dug up an old black Mercedes with custom plates that his father had bought back when he was young and rebellious, and he had broken in to Harry's room (not so hard when you used to date, as Harry himself had shown Draco all the secret ins and outs of the Gryffindor common room) and stolen some of his clothes.

As Draco smoothed black nail polish onto his nails, keeping away from the edges so he could remove it better later, he wished he could go back to the way things were. If only Harry hadn't gone so completely batshit crazy, the entire school wouldn't be wearing eyeliner and trudging off through the forest to go see muggle bands they would have never cared about before (Ebony and Willow had eventually woken up and started singing the news from every nearby mountain peak). He sighed and smudged on some eyeliner, at least grateful for knowing how to do this so he could pull it off. He popped in some red color contacts for shits and giggles, and then headed off.

He picked up Ebony, who looked like a goddess (Although, if Malfoy were to be honest, it was a bit overdone). She wore a black leather mini dress with corset lacing all over it, clumsily torn fishnets pulled over her legs and arms. She wore long, high-heeled boots with laces, and she was bleeding from one wrist. All this, along with about eight tons of black eyeliner and even more black lipstick, she was the epitome of emo.

"Hi Draco!" She said, trying to sound depressed but clearly still excited.

"Hi, Ebony," he replied. He shuffled her into the car, put on some loud music in case she tried to talk, and popped out a cigarette. She asked for a puff, and he handed her the whole thing, wearily opting for a little something stronger. He just didn't know what was wrong with him! He should have been able to jump on any piece of delicious date meat, but this girl repulsed him!

When they arrived, he hoped she could get lost in the music and become a bit more attractive so he could do this properly. Pulling her to the front of the mosh, they jumped and sang along as Good Charlotte screamed their hearts out on the stage above them.

"Joel is so fucking hot!" yelled Ebony into his ear, jabbing her finger at the man on stage.

Draco thought he would cry. This girl was dumber than a bag of hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and then realization spread across her face. "Hey, it's ok. I don't like him better than you!" she soothed, still yelling over the music.

"Really?" he asked, trying not to be snide.

"Really," she promised. "Besides, I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch," she spat, with surprising anger for someone with the mental capacity of a teaspoon.

The concert finished and they headed backstage, getting autographs and concert tees while Draco sneakily obliviated the bands and sent them on their merry way. Draco downed a few beers in preparation for what was to come, and then dragged Ebony back to the car. It took her a good long time to realize that they weren't headed back to hogwarts, but to a remote clearing in the middle of the forest.

--

Chapter 4

(A/N: Uggh. I can feel my brain rotting, and we haven't even breached 2,000 words! God dammit, Tara!)

(A/N 2: Oh shi-- It's the "love" scene!)

"DRACO!" bellowed Ebony, icy limpid-pool-of-tear eyes crackling with rage. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't dare answer, lest he pansy out, deciding it was better that he stop the car. He landed well, and took the keys out of the ignition as he slid out the door. Ebony followed, curious.

"What the fucking hell?" she demanded again.

"Ebony?" he asked, trying to calm her back into a state that was a bit more attractive. He needed her body, and by god he wasn't going to let her wreck this!

"What?" she snapped.

Draco leaned forward, looking into her eyes and trying to soothe her like Professor Grubbly Plank had always said to do with dangerous, stupid animals. It seemed to work, and her breathing returned to normal (incidentally, this was not as pleasant as Draco would have hoped, for she was now breathing right onto his nose, and she smelled of beer, bong-water, blood, and Doritos.) Draco breathed in. It was now or never. He threw himself forward with a great force of will and kissed her, effectively shutting her unattractive mouth and allowing her prodigious chest to rub up against his body. Blocking everything out but her little pants of pleasure, he pressed her against a tree and wrapped one leg around her, rubbing against her in hopes of getting some friction going.

As his hormones took over, he managed to pry her upper torso out of the corset as she removed his clothing. Sliding one hand around her back, she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. He slid a hand up her dress and discovered that she wasn't wearing panties. Convenient? He steeled himself and guided his member into her, wrapping her legs around him. 'She certainly isn't shy, is she?' he asked himself as she rode up and down on top of him, screaming "Oh! Oh! Oh!" at the top of her lungs.

He moaned, as the motion did it's work and he felt his climax approaching. His lips trailed all over her body, her pale skin flushing under the moonlight. They were just reaching their peak when a booming voice interrupted them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKERS?"

It was… Dumbledore?

God, where'd he get that foul mouth?

--

Chapter 5

The fuming Dumbledore dragged Draco and Ebony through the halls, up the spiral stairs to his office, where McGonagall and Snape were waiting.

"You ludicrous fools!" he shouted. "There are many things we do not allow at this school, but this is one that I just can not tolerate!"

Ebony started to cry blood, her crimson tears leaving dark eyeliner smudges down her face and plopping onto her still-uncovered chest. Draco drew her into his arms, covering her naked body with his. (And vice versa, as all of his clothes had been abandoned in the forest. This was the one that really mattered to him. He had no real desire to let his teachers see his willy.)

"What have they done, Professor?" asked Snape, oily voice coursing through the room.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" bellowed Dumbledore, gesturing wildly at the naked bodies in front of him.

"Why would you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall, who was still a bit drowsy and wasn't putting her sentences together quite as well as usual.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" shrieked Draco, surprising everyone in the room except for Ebony, who looked quite smug. He didn't even know himself how these feelings had arisen, especially since he found her quite the poser, but it was true all the same.

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore was still simmering with anger, and McGonagall was still sleepily disappointed, but it was professor Snape who spoke. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and Ebony headed down the spiral staircase while the teachers glared.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked gently, holding the door for her as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"I guess so," she replied, heading up the stairs to the girl's dorm. He followed and waited as she brushed her teeth and changed. He was singing a Good Charlotte song (Damn thing was stuck in his head), when she exited the bathroom wearing a low-cut, floor length dress, black with red lace. She was also wearing black high-heels, which were highly impractical, but he found it kinda cute. She was surprised to see him there, but he could tell by the blush that stained her cheeks that she was flattered. They shared a hug (awkward when one still hasn't retrieved their clothing from the forest) and a chaste(ish) kiss before he headed off to the boys dorm.

--

Done!

For this section.

It gets more confusing as it goes on, but I couldn't bring myself to do more than this per chapter. Anyway, in the next installment you all get to meet Harry "Vampire" Potter!

Yay?


	2. One Crazy Day, Chapters 6 to 12

Alright!

Second set, let's go!

Hehe, I love this.

--

Chapter 6

Draco was just heading in for breakfast when he spotted Ebony, and he paused to figure out just what it was that made her so god damn enticing. She wore a black miniskirt with ripped edges and a matching top with red skull designs. She wore another pair of high-heeled boots, and her hair was now purple. Two skulls and a cross decorated each ear, and Draco ignored the part of his brain asking how a vampire was wearing crosses, listening instead to the part that was highly interested in her breakfast.

She was sitting at the Slytherin table, and had somehow managed to procure a box of muggle cereal and a bottle of blood that she had poured over her cereal and into a glass by her right hand. As he watched, she raised the glass to her lips just as a figure stormed up the aisle, knocking into her back and spilling the crimson liquid all down her front.

"Bastard!" she shouted angrily, and Draco could hear it all the way across the hall. He merely sat and watched, however, as her anger mutated into awe as she realized that she was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it, just her type. He was wearing copious amounts of eyeliner that drew the eyes down his face to his black lips. He wasn't wearing his old glasses, and he wore red contacts like Draco had been last night. Draco sighed. Even like this, Harry Potter was still a sexy motherfucker. His scar was hidden now, and a manly stubble had magically sprouted along his sixteen-year-old jaw.

Draco felt his body go all hot just looking at him, and had he been any less controlled he would have pitched a tent in his pants right there in front of everyone. Ebony was feeling the same, minus the tent pitching part, and… well, yeah.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Harry, and Draco grumbled under his breath. He would give anything for one of those apologies.

"That's all right. What's your name?" asked Ebony, who must have been living under a rock before she came to Hogwarts, and for a good time once she got there. Draco was grateful for her ignorance.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." He answered, sitting down next to her as she mopped up her front.

"Why?" she asked, her wiping slowing as she was sucked in to his damn charming aura.

"Because I love the taste of human blood," he giggled. Draco sighed. He needed to stop taking good boys and teaching them kinky tricks. Damn emo bastard. It was supposed to be sexy!

"Well, I _am _a vampire," she stated proudly.

"Really?" he asked, eyes widening.

"Yep," she said plainly.

They sat talking for a while, now too hushed for Draco to hear across the hall. He came up behind Ebony, glaring at Harry as he told her that he had a surprise for her. His stomach grumbled as he led her away. Crazy bitch kept him from breakfast.

--

Chapter 7

Draco took Ebony's pale hand in his as he led her up to the dorms. He looked down and saw cute little satanic symbols on her nails in red polish, and kissed every one. Ebony turned back and waved to Vampire, who looked like a kicked puppy. Draco shook his head at him and continued walking, knowing she'd assume he was unhappy because she was taken.

He pulled Ebony into his dorm and locked the door, wanting to reclaim her as his own. Burning with passion, he kissed her softly before pressing her back against the bedpost. They stripped each other quickly, desire overriding their common sense as she took off her black leather bra and he removed his robes. They fell back onto the bed and continued kissing, tongues intertwining as he slid himself into her once again.

"Oh, Draco! Draco!" she screamed, climaxing beneath him as he shuddered and slumped over, rolling to lay beside her. He trailed a hand through her hair, smiling at her. Her eyes, however, were frozen on his arms, and only then did he recall what she would see. His tattoo – the dark mark of his love – a black heart with an arrow through it, and Harry's name in fancy script.

She was furious.

"You bastard!" she bellowed, jumping out of the bed and collecting her clothes from the floor, throwing his rumpled clothes at him in her quest. Draco smiled a little internally, watching her do the one-night-stand dance. It finally registered, though, that she wouldn't be back.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" he called from the bed, struggling to sit up against his pleasure-loosened muscles. She was fighty in bed, and he was sore!

"No, you fucking idiot!" she shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

She threw on her clothes and stormed out, Draco following after, again completely ignoring that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Ebony's eyes strayed to his manhood whenever she looked back, but she raged on through the halls. Finally, she reached a door and slammed through into the dungeon, where Snape was teaching. Harry sat there, stunned.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" she screamed.

--

Chapter 8

Everyone in the class was staring at her by the time Draco came panting through the door, although their attention didn't stay on her very long when a naked Draco was in sight. He looked down, then back up. He glared at them, then softened his gaze as he turned to the furious female in front of him.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" he panted, still out of breath from their mad flight through the halls.

Granger… er, Smith looked at Ebony and smiled understandingly. Flipping her long, charmed-black hair back behind her and blinking her now blood-red eyes slowly, she glared at Draco. She didn't know what he did, he could tell, but she didn't like it. According to rumor, Hermione had actually been kidnapped when she was born, from a family called Smith. Her mother was a witch and a vampire, who had turned her muggle husband into a vampire as well. Voldemort had killed Mrs. Smith and Mr. Smith had committed suicide because he could not console himself with her death. Other students said she still had nightmares about it, and that it haunted her every day.

"What is it that you need, dimwit?" Snape demanded in his cold voice, clearly upset by the disruption.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" shouted Ebony. It took the class a while to figure out what she meant, but then they gasped.

Draco didn't understand why Ebony was so angry. He had gone out with Vampire, and everyone already knew she was bi, so she couldn't judge. It was Harry who had broken his heart, anyway, when he dumped Draco to get with Britney Something-or-the-Other, some preppy chick. Draco and Harry barely spoke, now..

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" screamed Ebony. She ran from the room, fleeing into the forbidden forest where she had given her virginity to Draco, choking back sobs.

--

Chapter 9

(A/N: I hate to go to her POV, but I have to. Just for a bit.)

Ebon was furious and distraught. She couldn't believe that Draco had cheated on her, and they had only been going out for a day! She leaned up against a tree (which just so happened to be the one against which she and Draco had had sex their first time, she could feel it) and burst into tears. She just couldn't understand it! Why hadn't Draco told her that he knew Vampire, let alone had sex with him?! She punched the tree.

A snapping twig alerted her to someone's approach. She turned her head to the sky just in time to see a horrible man flying towards her on a broomstick. His eyes were red and slit-like, and his nose was like that of a snake. He wore all black, but she could tell it wasn't a fashion statement.

'This must be Voldemort,' she thought.

"No!" she screamed, but, before she could run a quick "Imperio" from the terrible figure above her held her in place.

"Crucio!" she yelled instinctively, somehow managing to catch him off guard. He fell from his broom, writhing on the forest floor. The sadistic pleasure of this great villain writhing on the ground soon faded, however, and she let him up. He eased himself to his feet, waving his wand and engulfing any leaves that dared cling to his personage in flames. He cleared his throat.

"Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way," he intoned, "you must kill Harry Potter."

"Who?" she asked.

He sighed. "Vampire?"

"Oh."

She thought about Vampire and his sexy eyes, and that soft black hair, and how he looked just like Joel Madden. Suddenly, it occurred to her that maybe she hadn't understood, like Draco had said. What if they went out before she ever even came to Hogwarts and they broke up?

"I won't!" she said stubbornly.

Voldemort handed her a gun. "Even the chosen one can't think fast enough to save himself from this."

"No, please!" she begged.

"You must!" he bellowed. "If you do not, then I will kill your beloved Draco."

She gasped. "How did you know?"

Voldemort looked at her. 'This chick is so retarded,' he grumbled to himself. "I am the worlds greatest legilimens. Do not think your paltry secrets could ever be hidden from me. Now, if you don't kill Vampire," he tried to state it plainly for her, "you know what will happen to the young master Malfoy." He hopped on his broomstick and flew away, glad to be done with the whole thing.

She was terrified and angry, and had no idea what to do. She stashed the gun quickly in the waistband of her skirt and turned to face the thrashing in the forest as Draco appeared, swatting aside branches.

"Draco!" she said, nervousness crackling in her voice. "Hi!"

"Hi," he mumbled back. He looked unhappy.

"Are you alright?" she asked, although she knew he wasn't.

"No."

"Look, I'm sorry I got angry at you. I just thought you'd cheated on me!" she burst out.

He looked up at her, realizing that she knew he hadn't done anything wrong. "That's okay," he said, and they headed back to the school, holding hands and occasionally stopping to make out.

--

Chapter 10

Ebony spent the entire next day worrying about Voldemort.

She went to band practice for her band, Bloody Gothic Rose 666, but she was too upset to focus. She was the lead singer and guitarist, and she played along with B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Hagrid, and Diablo. Ebony liked to think that they sounded like a blend between Good Charlotte, Slipknot, and My Chemical Romance. Draco and Vampire were also upset that day, and they had stayed back in their dorms, and so the rest of the group wrote songs.

Ebony figured Draco was slitting his wrists, but she wasn't worried. By now, all the fluids they had shared had probably turned him into a vampire, and the only thing that could kill him was a cross or a steak. Everyone knew vampires were terribly allergic to beef.. Vampire, she assumed, was watching a sad movie like the Corpse Bride.

That day, she was wearing a black leather bustier and a tiny miniskirt that said Simple Plan across the butt. She thought it looked nice, even though some people said it was slutty. They had finished writing and were singing a cover of 'Helena' when Ebony finally caved to the building pressure and burst into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" asked B'loody Mary in her concerned voice

"What the fuck do you think?" demanded Ebony. "Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!" she began to cry harder.

Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you? You- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" Draco was tired of her bullshit. Even if she had somehow seduced him with her body, she was completely screwed up inside and he'd had enough of that for a lifetime.

Ebony continued crying, her eye makeup now completely shot to hell, and Draco began to cry too, out of pure frustration. He fled the room before he could get sucked back in.

Bloody Gothic Rose 666 practiced for another hour before Dumbledore stormed in. She could tell that he was truly angry this time.

"Ebony, what have you done?" he begged, tears sparkling in his wise old eyes. "Draco has been found in his room. His wrists were slit. He's dead."

--

Chapter 11

(A/N: I have no idea what the fuck's going on here.)

(A/N 2: I know it says Hagrid in the story, but the next chapter author's note says it's Cedric, which makes loads more sense.)

"No!" screamed Ebony. She was horrified. Hermione tried to comfort her, but Ebony told her to fuck off, then ran to her room crying. Dumbledore chased after her, shouting, but she dodged into the girls dorms, where male teachers never set foot. Tears of blood ran down her face and she drew a razor across both wrists in anguish. The blood ran all over her clothes, so she took them off. Wrapping her wrists in tissue, she headed for the bath. Turning on her Linkin Park CD at full volume, she took a steak and pondered shoving it into her chest so she could just die (Her meat allergies were quite fatal). Things were happening so fast, her head was spinning. She had never been this unhappy before.

Sloshing out of the tub, she pulled on a low cut black dress with lace, grabbing six pairs of skull earrings and jabbing them into her ears and shoving her feet into a pair of pink and black high heels. She couldn't believe Draco was dead.

She looked out the window and screamed. Snape and Lupin were sitting on their brooms, floating in the air as. Snape was videotaping her, and Lupin was masturbating happily.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT?!" bellowed Ebony, whose clothes had the habit of running away when she was upset, and had apparently done a bunk at the first sign of peeping toms. She grabbed a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it and covered her naked body. As soon as she was wrapped up, Vampire ran in.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled at Snape and Lupin, pointing his wand, missing both of them by several feet. Ebony grabbed the gun, thankful at last for the convenient thigh holster Voldemort had provided, and shot Snape and Lupin a gazillion times. At a gazillion and one, she looked down and realized Voldemort must have charmed it, since most weapons ran out of ammunition somewhere in the hundred millions. Snape and Lupin were screaming, and their camera had broken. Suddenly Dumbledore was there.

"Ebony," he panted, "it has been revealed that someone has – No!" he shouted, finally seeing Snape and Lupin. He waved his wand and a bold of magic shot the camera out of Snape's hand.

Cedric flew up on his broom. "Everyone," he said calmly, "we need to talk."

"What do you know, Cedric?" demanded Snape. "You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT," Cedric paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Snape said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumbledore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" yelled Ebony.

Lupin, who had dove and saved the camera, held up the camera triumphantly. "The lens may be ruined, but the tape is still there!"

Ebony swooned, feeling like she hadn't drunk enough blood.

Hagrid, who had appeared somehow in the midst of the gunplay, caught her.

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" Lupin asked angrily, rubbing his dirty hands on his cloak.

Then, time slowed as Hagrid readied his answer. "Because... " he said dramatically, waving in the air as he began to hum a 50 Cent song in a slow, grim way.

"Because you're gothic?" asked Snape, seeming to fear the answer.

"Because I love her!" bellowed Hagrid.

Ebony didn't know how to react. Whether she should be angry, or stunned, or to drink his blood to soothe the nausea.

--

Chapter 12

Soon they had taken Ebony to the hospital ward, where she was recovering from her slit wrists and all the shock. Snape, Lupin, and Hagrid were there as well, recovering from their wounds before they were shipped off to St. Mungo's (because they were pedophiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot girls). Dumbledore had confiscated their video camera, so Ebony was free to lean over and flick them off from time to time.

Cedric entered after a while, carrying a bouquet of pink roses.

"Ebony," he said in a very serious voice, handing her the roses, "I need to tell you something."

"Fuck off," she commanded. "You know I fucking hate the color pink, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." Cedric had been cruel to her before he had become gothic, she remembered.

"These aren't even roses, Ebony," he said vaguely.

"What? Are they Goths too, you preppy poseur?" she asked, still angry about their past and the color of his peace offering.

"I saved your life!" he bellowed.

"No you didn't," she replied. "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton porn video made and viewed by Snape and Lupin. Hardly my life."

"They would have masturbated to it!" he added quietly.

"Whatever!" she yelled.

He pointed his wand at the bouquet, staring her straight in the eyes as he whispered, "These aren't roses."

He looked at them darkly and muttered "Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say!"

"That's not a spell," she corrected snidely, "that's an MCR song."

"I know," he said. "I was just warming up my vocal chords." Stabbing the roses with his wand, he screamed, "_Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio imo noto okayo!_" They burst into flames, floating in the middle of the air. The flame was black, and Ebony could see that he was no more a prep than she.

"Okay," she said, "I believe you. Now where the fuck is Draco?"

Cedric rolled his eyes. She looked into the fire, but could see nothing.

"What is this supposed to be?" she asked.

"It's supposed to show you a secret," he replied, "but I can't see anything. I just thought they looked cool."

"You see, Ebony," said Dumbledore, stepping out from the shadows, "To see what is in the flames, you must first find yourself."

"I have found myself, you mean old man!" yelled Cedric

Dumbledore looked shocked. Ebony guessed he didn't have a headache, or else he would have responded.

Cedric stormed off to his bead, grumbling "You're such a liar, old man…"

Anyway, when Ebony was fully healed, she headed back to her room to get properly dressed. She put on a black leather minidress with tastefully ripped ends and a large amount of lace. There were corset ties all down the front, drawing the eyes to her black fishnets and black Billie Joe Armstrong-covered boots. Her hair was still wet from her bath, so she draped it all around her front like Samara from _the Ring_. She put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner, and black lipgloss. She looked damn good, she thought. She enjoyed narrating herself, anyway.

"You look kawaii, girl!" peeped B'loody Mary, trying to sound unhappy while simultaneously giving compliments.

"Fangs," said Ebony, snickering to herself at the pun. "You do too."

Beneath the small talk, however, Ebony was still upset. She left the room quickly, heading to the bathroom. There, she slit both of her wrists again, feeling so low that she drank her own blood. She sobbed whole-heartedly, making sure the shades were drawn, just in case Snape or Lupin was about.

Eventually, she realized that she was yet to go to class that week. She decided to do that., but when she arrived at Care of Magical Creatures, she ended up face to face with Vampire. He looked terribly unhappy, although she supposed Draco's disappearance had effected him almost as much as it had her, since he had loved him too. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff, and she slunk over to see if there was any to spare. He looked up.

"Hi," he said, sounding depressed.

"Hi back," she said, breaking the silence awkwardly.

They looked at each other for some time. Ebony was lost in his eyes, so deep and red like Draco's. As they stared, she felt her body heat up, and in one moment of snap decisions, they were on each other, ripping clothes and panting heavily.

"STOP IT NOW, YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGoggle, their new sub who was now standing in shocked horror like the rest of the class.

Vampire, you fucker!" yelled Ebony, scrambling for her clothes and an excuse. "Stop trying to screw me! You know I loved Draco!"

She had just finished retying her corset when he started to scream. "Ah!" he gritted out through the pain, "my scar!" Then his eyes rolled up into his head, and all you could see were the whites and the red contacts, which had remained in position on his eyes. It was a terrifying sight.

"No!" bellowed Ebony, running back to investigate, previous drama forgotten. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!"

"I do!" he gritted out, her piercing voice having woken him from his previous state, "but Diablo changed it into a pentagram for me… and I always cover it up with foundation, anyway. But that's not the point! I had a vision of what as happening to Draco! Voldemort has him in bondage!"

--

This took me FOREVER to finish, and I apologize for that.

This is such a suck on my faith in writers as a whole.

Although, now that I'm rereading this, this is some well studied fail.

Anyway, more soon.

I hope.


End file.
